In voice based wireless communications, users frequently exchange detailed information between each other. To illustrate, an individual may require driving directions to a specific location. The individual typically will call that location or an individual that knows the location. The called individual (caller) will verbally provide the individual with directions. The calling individual will typically either write the directions down, such as on a sheet of paper or will try to remember the directions. In some situations, it may be difficult or almost impossible for the caller to write-down the direction. The caller may not have a writing utensil or may be preoccupied, such as by driving a vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have alternate approaches to storing wireless information.